The Black Sands of Socorro
The Black Sands of Socorro, to przewodnik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40154). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorem jest Patricia A. Jackson. Zawartość *Prologue *Chapter One - Socorro **World Summary **Socorran Geography ***Asilyr Tribal Lands ***Bharhulai Tribal Lands ***Cjaalysce'I ***Doaba Badlands ***Ibhaan'I Tribal Lands ***Ndowi Tribal Lands ***Norble ***Madra ***Rym Mountains ***Vakeyya **System Summary **Semler Tevez, Kanauer Corporate Executive **Socorro Economics **A Colony Lost and Found **A Lifeless Illusion **The Poison of Paradise **Of Creatures Great and Small ***Mutriok ***Socorran Tailring ***Drunza ***Tracor ***M'onnok ***Chiru (Sand Wasp) **Open Desert Landings *Chapter Two - Symbiotic Economics **Ethra Brewery **A Guarded Recipe **Caelli-Merced Syndicate **Boliscon Towers **Marbra Associates **Black Bha'lir **Black Dust Industries **The Spice Trade and Other Valuable Commodities **Tribal Alliances **Asilyr Tribe **Bharhulai **Ibhaan'l **Ndowi **Government **Aa'kua *Chapter Three - Soco-Jarel Spaceport **Aquato Boliscon **Port Services **The Custom Stop **Sordu Gogg **Customs and Port Protocols **Benoni Ulte **A Call to Arms **A Word of Warning **Blood Money Bankers **The Tax Collector **Commodities *Chapter Four - Vakenna **A City On the Edge **Black Dust Tavern **Karl Ancher **Trep Winterrs **Tiranga's Loft **Chase DeVitt **Points of Interest **Uhl Doaba'I **The Long Walk *Chapter Five - The Wilderness **The Rym Mountains **Judges of the Dead **Min Min Heights **The Doaba Badlands **Adsila Rifts *Chapter Six - The Black Bha'lir **A Smuggler's Code **Fenn Rizaar **Penance **The Benefits **Inner Circle **The Society: Rank and File **The Breakdown of the Society **The Tale of A Tiger and A Worm **Socorran Integrity and Corellian Profit *Chapter Seven - Cjaalysce'I Starport **Cjaalysce'I, the Walled City **...Ever So Humble... **Getting Around **Customs and Commodities **Services **Tully Owens **Point of Interest ***The Bazaar ****Tahji Panagakos ***Swain Import/Export Emporium **An Extended Crime Family ***Pret Swain ***Kuykenda *Chapter Eight - Abdi-Badawzi **Monarch of The Sands **The Making of a Crime Lord **Abdi-Badawzi **Growing Pains **Secles Uslopos **Trouble with the Bha'lir **Tra'Parr'Sratt **Elias Halbert **Squig **S'oelle Khiss **The Coming of a Mentor *Chapter Nine - Security Addentum: Saadoon-Kauldi **The Limits of Greatness **Saadoon Takes Revenge **Saadoon-Kauldi **Guzald **Merkel **Kadri'Ra *Chapter Ten - Neftali **Warm Welcome **World Summary **Cordel Cove **Cordel Cove Whiphid Guard **Grenal **The People in Charge **Memcha-Badawzi **Syychi **Cordel Cove **Game **Marigar Snow Q'lk **Ice Modrols **D'oemir Bear **Customs and Commodities **Repair Services **Point of Interest ***Swoopchasing (Yiulimar Ice Fjords) ***Hot Springs (Cordel Cove) ***Ice Sailing (Beija Major) ***Phrenbi Courts (Beija Minor) ***Deep-Ice Fishing (The Ban of Fflus) ***Guda Fish ***Ice Spike ***Ambar's Big Game, Tackle, and Gear Shop ***Keturah's Point *Chapter Eleven - Scout's Addendum - Swoopchasing! **Swoopchasing: A Proud History **The Language of the Track **Levels of Competition **Types of Fences **The Challenges of the Course ***Repulsor-In ***Repulsor-Out ***Rancor Pit ***Emperor's Palace ***Grand Moff Bank ***The Channel ***Dianoga Swamp Trap ***Bootlegger's Slide ***Gravity Well ***Otherspace ***Pop'N'Drop ***Luzitall ***Tarkin's Shears ***Cantina Hangover ***Kessel Run ***Shooting Gallery **The Triple Crown of Swoopchasing ***Wryk "Wreck-Out" Jobones ***Caelli Merced CR-43 Low-Ride *Chapter Twelve - Story Starters **All Too Quiet in the Wilderness **Restless in Vakeyyal **The Bodyguard **When the Weather Outside is Frightful... **Fast Lane Revenge Krótkie teksty fabularne *From Datapad Journal of Jobany Cyrs *Of A Man Called Trauger *Rude Awakening *Last Rites of A Smuggler *Undying Love *Retribution *Up the Odds Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Jobany Cyrs - dane postaci *Outward Bound - dane sprzętu (Modified Vangaard Pathfinder) *Socorro - dane planety *Socorro - mapa fragmentu planety *System Datafile - dane systemu gwiezdnego Socorro *Semler Tevez - dane postaci *Socorro system - mapa systemu gwiezdnego Socorro *The Socorran Flag *A Way to See the World from Above *Erland Merich - dane postaci *Mutriok - dane zwierzęcia *Socorran Tailring - dane zwierzęcia *Drunza - dane zwierzęcia *Tracor - dane zwierzęcia *M'onnok - dane gatunku półinteligentnego *Chiru (Sand Wasp) - dane zwierzęcia *Where the Money Goes *Soco-Jarel Spaceport - dane portu kosmicznego *J-9SB Protocol Droid - dane droida *Aquato Boliscon - dane postaci *Hhalyia Ahsane - dane postaci *Sordu Gogg - dane postaci *Benoni Ulte - dane postaci *Tiranga The Hutt - dane postaci *Vakenna - mapa miasta *Karl Ancher - dane postaci *Trep Winterrs - dane postaci *Chase DeVitt - dane postaci *The Black Bha'lir - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Fenn Rizaar - dane postaci *Ana Vittorian - dane postaci *The Little Prince of Socorro *Drake Paulsen - dane postaci *Black Bha'lir - dane zwierzęcia *Cjaalysce'I - dane portu kosmicznego *Rakikta - dane postaci *Tully Owens - dane postaci *Tahji Panagakos - dane postaci *Blaster Pistol - dane sprzętu (Caelli-Merced Series III Blaster Pistol) *Heavy Blaster Pistol - dane sprzętu (Caelli-Merced Sentinel IV Blaster) *Caelli-Merced Sandpopper - dane pojazdu (Caelli-Merced Sandpopper Airspeeder) *Caelli-Merced Syndicate - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Pret Swain - dane postaci *Kuykenda - dane postaci *Abdi-Badawzi Crime Family - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Abdi-Badawzi - dane postaci *Secles Uslopos - dane postaci *Tra'Parr'Sratt - dane postaci *Elias Halbert - dane postaci *Squig - dane postaci *S'oelle Khiss - dane postaci *Saadoon-Kauldi (organizacja) - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Saadoon-Kauldi - dane postaci *Guzald - dane postaci *Merkel - dane okrętu (Modified Corellian Action V Transport) *Kadri'Ra - dane gatunku *Neftali - dane planety *Cordel Cove - dane portu kosmicznego *Neftali - mapa obszaru planety *Grenal - dane postaci *Memcha-Badawzi - dane postaci *Syychi - dane postaci *Marigar Snow Q'lk - dane zwierzęcia *Ice Modrols - dane zwierzęcia *D'oemir Bear - dane zwierzęcia *Jengus - dane postaci *Guda Fish - dane zwierzęcia *Ice Spike - dane sprzętu (Caelli-Merced Ice Detonator) *Swoopchase Course at Neftali - mapa *Advanced Sample Outlaw Course - mapa *Wryk Jobones - dane postaci *Caelli Merced CR-43 Low-Ride - dane pojazdu (Caelli Merced CR-43 Swoopchase Racer) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Socorro Acquisition *Socorro Prospects Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *Datapad Journal of the Colony historian and first Scout, Kirr Cyrs *Datapad Journal of Jobany Cyrs Credits *design: Patricia A. Jackson *development and editing: Bill Smith *cover design and graphics: Tim Bobko, Brian Schomburg *cover illustration: Chris Trevas *interior Illustrations: Joel Carroll, Storn A. Cook, Jerome De Crotie *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *editorial assistant: Jennifer Seiden *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Sue Hartung Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)